1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing/regenerating instrument performance data of a player and, more particularly, to an apparatus for extracting and storing an individuality of a performance (characteristic data) of a player by comparing score data and instrument performance information of the player, and, in a regeneration mode, adding the stored characteristic data to score data and executing an automatic instrument performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic musical instrument for example, a piano has an apparatus for storing a performance of a player. The performance data storage/playback apparatus is designed to faithfully store and regenerate a performance state of an arbitrary player. The recent advanced digital technique allows to reliably store/playback a large amount of performance data.
Such a performance data storage/playback apparatus is comparable to a recorder, and can merely store/playback played data although the recorder stores performance data as analog tone data from a microphone, whereas the apparatus stores performance data as digital data including operated key numbers and time information.
Therefore, the performance data plays back a given music piece, and when another music piece is to be played back, it must be recorded. If there is data of a music piece M played by a famous pianist, the performance data is data for the music piece M, and cannot be utilized for another music piece N. Of course, there is a prior art technique for mechanically playing score data of the music pieces M or N. However, such a performance is a mechanical one and lacks a human touch, and a listener soon tires of such a performance. The human touch is the individuality of a player.